phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets
Phineas and Ferb help their father unearth a missing piece of Danville history when they run into his lifelong nemesis Worthington at a flea market. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes himself younger to win a children's film festival. Episode Summary Songs *''Danville Swapmeet'' *''Major Monogram Theme Song'' End Credits Major Monogram tries to create his own theme song, however Carl is not impressed by it. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He finds a comic book on a box and enters through it. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Isabella does not appear in this episode, whereas Buford and Baljeet appeared during the last 30 seconds of the episode. *https://twitter.com/#!/RobMorrow_/status/192658919276027906 *http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/128473_0045.htm *Phineas and Ferb's adventure was really just a movie their dad helped them with. The film won the Danville Film Makers contest. *It is revealed that Lawrence knows Greek. Production Information International Premieres *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 15, 2012. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, Ferb's big eye is on the wrong side of his eyes. Continuity *Second time that treasure is found. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *Third time that Tim Curry voiced a character in the series. (Stubbings and Dr. Lloyd Wexler in "A Hard Day's Knight"). *Garbog, Conk, the T-Rex and the Jeremy Tree appear again. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Wizard of Odd", "It's About Time!") *Candace's red rubber boots reappear in the Danville Swamp Meet. ("Wizard of Odd") Allusions *'National Treasure: Book of Secrets' - The episode spoofs the title of the 2007 Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer film starring Nicholas Cage. *'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade' - When Lawrence has to pick the correct boot scraper, it alludes to the scene in the Indiana Jones film near the end, where he has to pick the correct Holy Grail. *'Indiana Jones and The Raiders of the Lost Ark' - When Worthington Duba becomes a giantic ghost-like creature, it is similar to what happened in the movie to Belloq. Also, Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence are seen ducking under cobbling mallets shooting from the walls, similar to darts in the movie. *'Marvel: The Avengers' - Phineas says "Team Danville, Assemble" silmilar to the saying "Avengers Assemble." *'Jurassic Park' - The T-Rex roaring with the banner falling in front of the screen at the end of the movie is similar to the scene near the end of Jurassic Park. *'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets-'''Phineas says "The cavern of secrets", Similar to The "Chamber of Secrets". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl ''(credits only) *Rob Morrow as Flea Market Salesman *Tim Curry as Worthington Duba Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Unaired Episodes